Our First Night
by soulmatesrocks
Summary: well, it's obviously the part where our newlyweds get to enjoy their first night together on isle Esme. i promise it's good. rated M for a very good reason.


**DISCLAIMER: i sadly don't own twilight.**

* * *

"Forever" I slowly but surely descended her right hand from my neck to my collar bone down my shoulders all the way to my arms, feeling every muscle tightens beneath her touch . I closed my eyes drinking in every feeling she gave me by just touching me.

Her breath was already starting to get faster and her heart beat was not far behind.

I leaned in touching her warm soft lips with my hard cold ones. We started soft, just kisses showing through them how much love we held for each other.  
My left hand started to move from her waist to her hips while her blood kept rushing to the surface wherever I touched, my other hand pulled her closer to my hard body. she moved her hands to my hair pulling me in ,effectually deepening our kiss I raised my hands from her hips covering her calendar neck .  
My body was already reacting to her way too fast for my liking but I could not help it, she did not have the slightest idea about how much control she had over me and oh her sent was so strong in the water,a perfect combination formed with her blood that freesia would not even start to compare to it along with her arousal that was enough to drive me crazy.

I noticed that her heart started to hummer so powerfully ,I could almost hear her lungs screaming for air so I had to break the kiss, still I could not dare leave her skin and not touch her so I moved my left hand down to trace her body touching the curve of her breasts and my lips went to her jaw line.  
"Breath baby" I murmured softly against her skin.

I bet if she was not too close she would not have heard me. She took a much needed breath while I kept kissing her jaw line going down to her neck.  
"Edward" she sighed my name and all I could manage for a response was a soft sigh.

I pushed my hand further and cupped her perfect breast "Ahhh" she breathed; I kept massaging them lightly afraid that I apply put too much pressure and hurt her.

"Edward , please" my angel whimpered , I could not contain the groan of pleasure that escaped me knowing that I am the one who was doing that to her and that I am the first and the last one who will ever draw this sounds out of her .  
"What is it baby?" I asked with a husky voice teasing her but apparently my wife had her mind set and she was in no mood for teasing at all.  
Suddenly, She pulled her hands from my hair and rested them on my shoulders so fast for a human , she used my shoulders as a leach and jumped out of the water and wrapped her beautiful long legs around my waist ,then she returned her hands again to their position in my hair.

That sudden movement sent jolts of warmth through my body making my feel crazy with need, need of touching her, need of being with her, IN her.  
"Bella, Bella .Oh god" I started sucking in deep breathes , she was the one in control right in that moment ;she lead our kisses but this time they weren't soft anymore, they were hungry ,lustful kisses and the sounds she made through them did no help for my restrain with one shred.  
My hands were now around her thighs moving to her rear because, I actually could not take it anymore.

I pulled her even closer and the sensations I felt coming through me at that moment was indescribable. The electric current that we always had between us was now magnified and directed to my groan.

"Edward. The bed. Now" she rasped moving her lips from mine to the corner of my mouth reaching my neck and spreading wet kisses there.  
"We should swim, baby" I told her but my body already made the choice to me.  
"Another time ,please" and that was it she did not need to ask for a third time, in less than a half of a second I was lying her quickly but carefully on the soft bed that Esme being the mother she always been bought it to us along with other necessities for our needs-Bella's need- on the island .

Then for the first time I could fully see Bella in her naked glory well at least in my own eyes because I actually have seen parts of Bella's body through Alice's mind but to see it first hand is a totally different experience.  
My eyes kept roaming all over her body analyzing every inch of her. Her perfect breasts rounded, her pink nipples peaking, then her glorious flat stomach down to her waist reaching her thighs all the way to her impossibly long legs. her pale skin but of of course not as dead pale as mine was glamorous under the moon light that was creeping through the big French door, that lead to the shore

.  
She too was staring at my naked body for the first time and I unexpectedly did not feel shy but at the same moment she realized that I was staring at her body blood rushed furiously to not just her cheeks but to every visible part of her flesh which was her whole body,her hands locked on her breasts to block the view ,her legs tighten around each other, she was self conscience! In the same instant I realized that she was shy from ME I hovered over her lying between her legs forcing them gently apart, I grasped her hands away from her body swiftly "don't be shy you are too beautiful to be hidden" I assured her while looking deep into her deep less chocolate brown eyes trying to convince her with my eyes which I believed she called it "dazzling" times and times before.

She loosened her hands and kept looking in my eyes. I laid her hands around my neck whiles mine went to her breasts massaging and pulling out her sensitive nipples; she exhaled out a soft cry in pleasure and arched her back.  
She knotted her hands in my hair and kept pushing me down and I understood what she wanted and lapped my lips to her nipples, sucked, tongued and kissed. My hands hitched her legs around my thighs so that we were grinding.

"EDWARD, AHH PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" she half cried half moaned her words. I knew I could not take it any more too, my erection was throbbing so hard and I was by some miracle harder than my own granite like skin.  
"Bella it will hurt…" but before I could finish my sentence she re-assured me "I Know, Edward I know. It will hurt a little, but it will go and I will be fine, just please do it "she was almost begging me breathlessly but sternly.

I could not deny her any more, god since when I could deny her anything so I positioned myself at her wet warm entrance  
"I Love you Bella"  
"I Love you Edward"  
I slowly entered her just by the tip first.  
"You okay baby?" I asked?  
"Edward you did not even enter me" she all but laughed. I chuckled too, I know I was a bit paranoid but I must be sure hundred percent that she is okay, SUW ME!  
"I am okay Edward " she told me , I nodded and pushed a little more and we both moaned at the sensation , her hands tightened in my hair and I knew she felt pressure on her hymn and that the real pain will be the next time I move.

She closed her eyes, creased her fore head, moved her hands from my hair and reached for my hands. I loosened my hold on her thighs, took her hand, intertwined them and relaxed them on the pillow beneath her head, minding every movement.  
This is it one more push and I will be inside her, my Bella, the one that did not care that I was a monster that killed people that never craved blood as much as her own she did not mind giving her pure soul away to the demon as an exchange to be with me forever and deny herself any chance of being a mother and see her children grow and have a safe life, I mean who would do that? But obviously my Bella would.

I kissed her forehead one more time then I pushed into her.

"OWW, Edward" she tried to control her tears but she could not and tears spilled from her beautiful pained eyes down her cheeks. I felt like my heart got ripped out of its sockets because of the pain I caused her  
"I am sorry baby, I am so sorry" I was going to pull out but she stopped me  
"Don't Edward, please just do not move" I wished I could take the pain away from her but I could. not

After a few agonizing minutes she opened her eyes and took a deep breath "it's okay now baby, you can move, but slowly" her voice was just a whisper. I pulled back a little to check any sign of pain but mercifully there was not so I pushed back in. this moment all I felt was pure pleasure that I have never experienced although, I heard a lot about how good and wonder full it is to make love through my brother's mind and of course sex was the constant thought in the mind of the hormonal teenagers I have grown used too through the years but this was like NOTHING else in the world, To be inside my Bella feeling every inch of her was just indescribable.

Both of us moaned , I had to let go of her hands to have some kind of leach and more importantly not to get caught in the moment and crush her delicate fingers. I started moving a little faster, Bella dropped her legs from my thighs and she rested them on the bed so that her knees were up and her foot rested on the sheets.

In this position I found that I can have a deeper penetration "umm Edward "ugh the sounds that she made I swear were driving me INSANE, her name kept rolling of my tongue like a prayer.  
"Bella, BELLA, GOD BELLA "mines too did not leave her mouth my hands wanted to hold something no not something I wanted to hold Bella but the remaining rational part of me which was a very small part yelled at me  
NO YOU WILL CRUSH HER IN AN INSTANT YOU KNOW THAT

So I did not although the need was so great but I know that I would lose her if I did so that ended it. I grabbed the first thing not alive next to Bella which was a feather pillow I kept thrusting and mumbling nonsense until I felt an unfamiliar sensation in the bit of my stomach that kept growing through every thrust and I did not want it stop hell I wanted it to keep growing.

I noticed that Bella's hands were now on my shoulders holding on to it for dear life, if I was human I think I may have been in pain.  
her eyes were closing and opening frequently and she was panting and gasping for air I reached her lips and kissed the hell of her while my thrusts kept getting faster and harder, in a hast my hands left the pillows and I grabbed everywhere of her body, her arms, elbows, breasts and waist .I felt her tightening around me and I grew even harder and bigger.

I felt it, I was losing control, things were slipping out of my hands I couldn't stop it and an image of a dead Bella covered in blood ,just a bundle of broken bones, her eyes were lifeless not the deep brown pools I know and love.  
the thought of never seeing her again flashed through my mind and that was my breaking point I through my arms away from her body to something and just a second later I felt myself and Bella exploding with each other screaming each others names .

moments passed or minutes or hours I don't know the exact amount but through them my head was between Bella's arms and she was stroking my hair as I laid there catching in-needed breaths and coming down from my high. I looked up already finding her eyes half opened and she was trying to fight sleep so I slipped out of her, we both gasped, I lay on my back collecting Bella into my arms  
"You okay love?" I asked in a low yet concerned voice  
"No" she answered me.

Panic started to rise through me, did I hurt her, is she in pain oh my god I never should have agreed STUPID, STUPID, STUPID but before I could go into fits of hysterics "I am wonderful, I have never been better. Edward I love you so much" she murmured have asleep already  
"Sleep sweet heart you need you rest "I smiled and kissed her hair.  
"mkay, good night Edward I love you"  
"I love you too Bella" but she was already in deep sleep.

I found myself remembering every detail of what tonight and memorizing every detail and sensation . after two hours or so I felt Bella shivering a little so I grabbed the covers to cover her but something caught my eyes , red marks almost purple where EVERY WHERE on her body; hands, elbows ,breasts and waist. Everywhere I touched was marked with bruises.

Was she lying to me when she told me she was okay is she in pain right now. I thought about waking her up but decided against it she needed her rest. Every bruise was staring at me reminding me of the monster I am that I always will be, I hurt her, I actually hurt her, physically I mean, because truth to be told I have always hurt her emotionally but now my own hands caused that, what have I done ?

* * *

**it's my first lemon ever, i hope you guys like it. be nice and leave me a review. it is supposed to be a one shot but if i get enough approvals i might extend it. your choice.**


End file.
